While the heat treatment of a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin has been described in the prior art, in for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,977 (Jul. 12, 1988); U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,723 (Sep. 8, 1992); U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,903 (Dec. 6, 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,904 (Dec. 6, 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,842 (Dec. 13, 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,567 (Jan. 10, 1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,748 (Apr. 4, 1995); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,565 (Dec. 2, 1997); as well as in two copending United States patent applications assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, namely U.S. Ser. No. 08/771,627 filed Dec. 20, 1996, and entitled "Method of Producing Low Dielectric Ceramic-Like Materials"; and U.S. Ser. No. 08/798,405 filed Feb. 7, 1997, and entitled "Method of Producing Coatings on Electronic Substrates"; it is believed that no skilled artisan has previously devised a process similar to the method described herein, nor have skilled artisans determined photoluminescence of a material based on a hydrogen silsesquioxane resin in the manner described herein. Furthermore, unlike U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,249 (Jun. 3, 1997), this invention does not require the addition of a phosphor filler to achieve a luminescent effect.